Breaking the Rules
by sirensong15
Summary: He could not explain when it was that his mind and heart had ceased being his own, but it had happened without his consent. Although it used to bother him greatly, now he can't seem to care as much as he should, especially when she smiles at him like she's doing now.


**Hey everyone! I had another idea for a one-shot, and like most ideas, they won't leave you alone until you do something about it. So this is the result! Lol. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does, obviously. **

Toshiro Hitsugaya, the captain of the tenth division of the Gotei 13, was very well respected, by everyone from his subordinates to his fellow captains. He has always had what is best for the Soul Society in mind, and has almost always followed the rules of Seireitei to the best of his ability. At least, he used to.

He could not explain when it was that his mind and heart had ceased being his own, but it had happened without his consent. Although it used to bother him greatly, now he can't seem to care as much as he should, especially when she smiles at him like she's doing now.

They have known each other for many years, ever since he came to the living world on a mission, but ended up playing soccer and saving her and her friends from a rogue hollow instead. This girl had surprised him by her strength, both physically and mentally. The only time he had seen her worried was when she asked of how her brother was doing, and he had given her the only answer he could. She seemed a little afraid, but easily brushed it off like it was nothing.

That day was about eight years ago now, and she has grown from a girl to a woman. Her hair had grown longer, and her body is more feminine, but she has still retained her tomboy personality and attitude, but this doesn't bother him at all. In fact, it's one of the things that attracts her to him. He still looks younger than her, but only by a couple of years. She once asked him why he had grown up as well, but he could only reply that he didn't know. But that was a lie. He did know, he just didn't want to tell her; he was too embarrassed to say that it was because he came to the world of the living more often than he used to, because of her.

"Toshiro?" Karin asked him, waving a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Toshiro. Anyone home in there?" Her voice snapped him out of his reverie, and his teal eyes focused on her dark-gray orbs once more.

"What?" Toshiro replied, lifting his hand to get hers out of his face. She noticed this, and instead of moving her hand away, she put her other hand on his cheek. His eyes immediately widened, and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I was going to ask you if you want to play a quick one-on-one game with me, but you zoned out for some reason," she said seriously. He wanted to say no, that he had better get going, but one look in her eyes had changed his mind for him.

"Sure Kurosaki, I'll play with you this once," Toshiro said in an even tone. He knew that calling her by her last name would annoy her, and she gave the reaction he had expected.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Karin? Seriously, I thought you were supposed to be some sort of genius or something?" she replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Force of habit, I suppose," he said. He shrugged nonchalantly. He figured that she would get angry with him, but she wasn't. Instead, she moved her hand away and kissed him on the cheek. His blush deepened.

"Nice try, Toshiro," she said with a smile. "I know what you were thinking, so don't try to bullshit me. Now come on, let's play before you go back." She turned and was walking to the center of the soccer field.

He watched her walk away, and couldn't help but think about all the rules he must be breaking; a shinigami having feelings for a human. He knows that if what he's doing is discovered, he will be punished harshly, but when she turns around and smiles brightly at him, he doesn't care about the possible future consequences. He only cares for the time he spends with her.

**Well guys, that's it! Please, please don't be afraid to tell me what you think! I would love to hear your thoughts and feedback! They would be greatly appreciated! :) **


End file.
